


TF2 Drabbles and Headcanons

by builders_leagueunited



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Angst, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, Trans Medic, Trans Scout, g a y s, lots of gay, really really kinky, trans sniper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/builders_leagueunited/pseuds/builders_leagueunited
Summary: i just wanted to write tf2 drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is some bush medicine, enjoy~

Sniper sat in his camper, reading a book about owls when he heard a rather loud and unexpected bang on the front of his camper door. "The door's open, mate!" The bushman calls, hearing the door handle rattle and looking up at the BLU Medic staring up at him. He grabbed his SMG. "Oi, what're you doin'?!" He gasped. The Medic threw his hands up in defense. "Do not worry, Herr Sniper! I'm only here to give you something." He said. Sniper's snarl increased, his teeth bared. "I swear, if it's a face full of needles i'm going to-" He was cut off by the opposing team's healer's mouth colliding with his, absorbing all of the hateful words he was about to spew at him. His body relaxed and his arms instinctively latched around the BLU Medic's waist. He heard the Medic let out the tiniest trace of a moan, causing his face to light up with a blush, similar to a firework. The Sniper began to back up, still keeping the Medic's mouth stuck to his like a suckerfish. He laid himself back onto the tiny bed in the corner of his camper, close to the kitchen. The Medic practically fell on him when he laid down, causing Sniper to laugh a little. Medic looked at him and pulled off, letting out a deep exhale. "Ich liebe dich, Sniper... I wish I would have been able to say it before but... We're supposed to fight each other.." He said, his face practically burning red with a blush. The sharpshooter just gave the German a nod. "I understand, mate. I just really wish you would have used your words.. I wonder if a punishment is in order~?" He said with a small purr. Medic looked dead straight into his eyes, and let out the tiniest little yes the Sniper had ever heard. "Say again, nurse? Couldn't hear ya." Sniper said. "yes, Sniper!! Please punish me, i've been so bad!!" Medic whined. Sniper smirked and nodded, getting up and going to grab a few things. He cam back with a bag of bondage gear and other kinky things. The Medic laid there, mouth half-agape in awe, and drool leaking from his mouth in the thought of what the (clearly stronger) Sniper was going to do to him. He felt the Sniper's hands around the hem of his lab coat, stripping it off of his slightly sweat-slicked body. The hands traveled to his shirt and tie, stripping him of those too. Medic closed his eyes, unsure of whether to be embarrassed that he had stolen his team's Sniper's binder, or that he was transgender. The Sniper blinked a few times and then smiled. "Well i'll be, looks like i'm not alone, eh nurse~?" He purred. Medic's eyes shot open. "Wh-what..? You..?" he sputtered. Sniper nodded and pulled his vest and shirt off, allowing the Medic to sit up and trace the surgery scars on his chest. Medic gave him a smile, laying back down and allowing the sharpshooter to continue undressing him, just leaving him in a binder. Medic watched as Sniper trailed kisses down his stomach to his underbelly. He gently pressed his tongue to the opening of his lips and licked softly, earning squirms and moans from the German. Medic bucked his hips, prompting Sniper to hold them down with one hand, sliding his other up Medic's binder. Medic moaned and begged in German as Sniper's tongue started to speed up. Medic gasped and his head swung back as he released, his head hitting the wall. Sniper pulled his head up and looked at Medic. "You alright, mate?" He asked. Medic nodded, sitting up once he had come down from his high. He started getting dressed again, but was interrupted by Sniper's arms wrapping around his waist. Medic whined. "Herr Sniper, I have to get back to my base.." He whined. Sniper shook his head. "No... Lay down and stay with me.." he whined. Medic nodded and sighed, laying down. Sniper cuddled him and purred sweet nothings to him. 


End file.
